


Pink Noise

by sleepyhyo



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Hyojin’s French Pie Obsession, M/M, Porn With Plot, Trans Male Character, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyhyo/pseuds/sleepyhyo
Summary: Hyojin isn’t lonely on Valentines Day but he isn’t going to turn down company. Company who happens to bring him sweet things.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Park Minkyun | MK
Kudos: 12





	Pink Noise

**Author's Note:**

> before you read, you should know  
> hyojin is trans and it’s not important until the part where they have sex. i am a trans man and when writing this i used vague terminology. if that bothers you though don’t read it please and if you do i hope you like it!!

Holidays are a strange phenomenon. Only in some cases though. It’s not always the concept, but the people who make it that way. You are either way too excited for them or begrudgingly pessimistic. Everyone has run into that person who gripes over a message. Be it a positive or negative light. Some of them are easier to find freedom in like Halloween. Though, there are still the individuals who jump to call it overrated. Compared to say, Christmas. It’s a popular by demand day holiday. The whole month of December is basically dedicated to that one day. Doesn’t matter how pissed you get at street corner santas either.

Everyone is crushed under its fuzzy boot, one way or another. 

It doesn’t matter whether you love or hate holidays. That’s because it’s gonna get shoved down your throat some way or another. Valentines day however, is weirder. It really has no value. Especially, if you have no one to share it with. When describing it, it’s supposed to be a day to appreciate loved ones. 

Arguably, there’s five more holidays that share the same ideal. So, more specifically, the target audience for Valentines is a romantic one. Couples have the pressure put on them this time of year.

This one for sure is inescapable. A month before, you can walk into the store. Pink and red junk forced into your eyeballs wherever you turn. Complete with huge bears, candy, and countless heart themed items.

Hyojin isn’t a freak for holidays. He doesn’t go, “I live and breath just for this day of the year to come.” He’s not one for wearing cheesy outfits, and trying to force his festivity either. He doesn’t hate holidays because they’re harmless. Definitely, Hyojin likes them sure enough. It’s more because of what comes with them rather than the day itself. He is a greedy person, it's true. People keep comparing him to a raccoon and he’s just accepted it.

If Hyojin wishes to indulge in sweets and presents then so be it. Being called a ,’greedy little raccoon’ by his friends, was the least of his worries. 

Hyojin enjoys holidays. He’s is definitely not the guy who says, “I despise this capitalist empty money grabbing scam,” sorta dude.

Hyojin is just neutral and handles neutrality well. With every holiday, honestly he feels that way. And that was perfectly fine by him.

This year was a bit more lively and whether it was for bad reasons or not, it forced him off his ass. In winter, time seems to drag on and speed up without you knowing. February was a strange bridge between then and spring. Ever since Hyojin’s roommate moved out, he has enjoyed being alone. Now, he can eat cereal in his boxers at 3am. Well he did that anyway just now nobody will complain about it. A lot of people would be upset at the sudden loss. Whereas he is thriving. Thinking back, his roommate didn’t really show interest in anything. So, no decorations really were put up. Maybe, Hyojin fed off of his energy too. He never paid any mind to it. That has changed a great deal in one week. At least compared to the virtual nothingness before. This year he wanted to try something different. Except his roommate left before Christmas. Hyojin ended up going to his parents and slept a lot. Then on new years he got drunk on champagne for the first time and made out with Seungjoon at his party. Seeing as he waited until now, there was only one upcoming event. Valentine's Day.

There was a moment where Hyojin felt silly. Thinking to himself,  _ ‘Do people even decorate for Valentines Day?’ _

He even googled it to make sure he wasn’t being weird. Hyojin got over it though. If he wanted to slap some dollar store hearts around the apartment, then damn well he would. 

Hyojin managed to put up dangling hearts everywhere. Everywhere being his half kitchen and living room. It proved more difficult standing on the chair. He wasted lots of tape too which surely isn’t good. He attempted to set the table with decorations. He doesn’t have a dining table just a coffee table. The arrangements, they were, something at least. He hung up lights and simple decorations but his arms grew tired. After a few hours he gave up so the job isn’t  that great. Especially since he didn’t attempt to finish. Looking around his apartment, Hyojin likes his work though. The colors are all there so it’s festive enough. There’s objects like the gooey little hearts that stick on your windows. The kind he’ll most likely become too lazy to remove and find them sad and melted against the glass later. He even bought a stupid headband. The kind with hearts on bouncy wire. It was very embarrassing and he wasn’t sure if he would even wear it. He only got it because Seungjoon insisted they match.

Sure his apartment looks like it was decorated by a first grade teacher. Actually, the teachers must be more creative than,  _ this _ . In the end, it doesn’t matter.

No, the decorations aren’t what he really cares about. It’s the food and the snacks that make the holidays fun. And, this day was all about it. Usually, Hyojin would just impulse buy chocolate. He’d watch bad movies and eat chocolate until he falls asleep on the couch. Well, that was his plan still, but not alone. Perhaps with a little more activity that doesn’t scream lonely. 

But, plans never seem to work the way you want it seems. Hyojin  had planned on Seungjoon coming over. He even wore the stupid fucking headband. A few hours ago Seungjoon called cancelling. Hyojin wanted to curse at him. Cancelled on him for dick. Yeah, his best friend cancelled for some guys dick. Well he hopes that he chokes on it. And, not in a good way. Honestly, Hyojin isn’t  _ that  _ upset. He has no energy for Seungjoon. If he acts upset, the idiot will just annoy him, worrying over it. So, here he is again. Sitting alone in his pink and red nightmare room alone on Valentines Day. It kinda sucks. No, it sucks a lot. Hyojin never cared about being alone. He always has acted like he loves it. He’s in reality a whore for attention but his pride is sometimes too big. He can’t just ask for it. As much as it pisses him off Seungjoon bailed, he won’t ruin his dick appointment. He’s a good friend. Privacy and solitude is cool, but he really feels lonely. He definitely empathizes with all the bitter singles now. Sine he went all out it makes him feel stupid. Maybe  that’s why people don’t decorate and are blatantly pessimistic. They have had their bad experiences or because they’re single.

Hyojin doesn’t want to be sad and feed self pity today. He’s gonna do what  he loves to do. Meaning stuff himself with sweets and sleep peacefully afterwards. 

There’s no rules saying he can’t do that. Even if there were, he wouldn’t care. Self love is important too. Sometimes self love can be eating an ungodly amount of chocolate. Sure, you’ll feel sick or regret it in some other way later. Except in the moment chocolate melts against your tongue, it’s comforting.

Hyojin however doesn’t have any chocolates. Of all things to forget on Valentines Day, it would be chocolate. The most important candy of the day. It isn’t entirely his fault though. Another thing he’d hoped on Seungjoon supplying in his stead. Hyojin groans and stands up from his couch, trudging to his kitchen. Looking first in the fridge, he stares at namely nothing. Nothing sweet at least. He closes it and moves to the pantry. Opening it, Hyojin’s eyes fall on the holy grail of treats. His favorite. A singular box of strawberry french pie. How he forgot it was in there, he can’t even begin to think. Usually he’ll tear into them the day he buys it. French pie is his guilty pleasure in life. There was really no actual ‘guilt’ though because Hyojin proudly shows his love for it. There are times he feels embarrassed however. This is because he can’t control himself. 

Grabbing the box, he happily glides back over to the couch. Sitting with his feet pulled up in front of him, Hyojin grabs the remote. Scrolling through Netflix he picks something entirely too cheesy. Just from the opening credits can tell. It’s perfect. Opening the box, Hyojin’s fingers meet the plastic of a wrapper. It crinkles from his touch and he tears it open. The first bite is always the best in his opinion. It’s flaky and just the right amount of sugar. Hyojin moans from the taste. Bringing the rest to his mouth he eats it greedily. He sighs feeling content.

The doorbell rings. Hyojin frowns. Someone must be wishing for his misery today. Begrudgingly he stands up again. Shuffling to the door, he leers through his peephole. Park Minkyun, of all people. Hyojin hesitates before turning the knob. It’s really not that odd for Minkyun to arrive unannounced, but the timing is strange. Pulling in, he sees Minkyun come into view. He’s holding a basket which is even more concerning somehow. 

“Hey!”

“Hi Minkyun.” 

Without a gesture of entry, Minkyun walks inside. Hyojin shakes his head. He seems eager. 

“Uh, why are you here?” Hyojin asks.

“I thought you might be sulking alone again on Valentines.”

“When have I ever sulked over that!”

“Today you did. I can tell you were.”

Hyojin feels offended but it’s not entirely untrue. 

“Seriously though...why are you here?”

“I want to hang out. I knew you were alone...”

“Well. Ok then.”

“Happy Valentines Day Hyojin,” he sings.

Minkyun follows close behind him towards the living room.

“I like the headband by the way.”

Hyojins hand immediately goes to his hair. He forget he had the stupid thing on. He mumbles out a thank you. Feeling embarrassed by it. 

Moving back to his couch, Hyojin sits with his legs down this time. Slowly, he begins to eat through his box. His eyes are stuck on the screen. His eyes watch the moving colors as they blur together. Minkyun sits on the floor between his legs. On the coffee table there sits the mysterious basket. 

Hyojin is curious.

“Is that for me?” he asks.

“Why do you assume it is?”

Minkyun looks up at him smiling, no smirking. Hyojin narrows his eyes. 

“Just tell me.”

“Ok it  is for you or really both of us. It’s candy and stuff.”

“Oh?”

Hyojin is interested and Minkyun laughs at the excitement in his voice. Patting the floor beside him Minkyun stares at him smiling.

“Come down and see,” he says.

Hyojin moves to the floor sitting on folded legs. First, he looks at MK, then the basket. Minkyun gives him a look that it’s ok to look inside. Hyojin opens the lid and sure enough it’s all junk food. A small heaven. Hyojin feels like he might drool. Something purple catches his eyes and he goes to pull it out. It’s exactly what he hoped it was. A french pie. It’s grape flavor obviously. Not his favorite but delicious either way. 

“Ah you really went for that first?” Minkyun laughs.

Hyojin knows he’s just teasing but his ears burn. He reaches to put it back but Minkyun makes a noise.

“What?” Hyojin says.

“I was just kidding, I got it cause you like them.”

Hyojin thinks that, that was, sweet. Minkyun was sweet but sometimes he forgets that. Mainly because he’s also weird. A personality all his own. 

“Well i’ve already almost finished an entire box of these. I don’t need more right now...”

A lame excuse considering what he planned to do _before_ Minkyun came over.

“Let me try one then,” Minkyun says.

Hyojin has no reason to disagree. They don’t really belong to him either. Minkyun still asks. Then takes it from his hand removing the wrapper. Hyojin definitely will have to clean crumbs from his carpet later. Hyojin watches to weigh Minkyun’s reaction. 

It’s silent for a moment before he speaks. 

“This is really good.”

“You don’t have to pretend. Not everyone is going to be as crazy over them as me.”

“I mean it, it’s tasty. Do you...want another?”

“Ah...I shouldn’t...”

“Let’s split one then.”

Hyojin silently agrees. Often Minkyun does that. Coaxes Hyojin to  do things. Except he always ends up liking it. Minkyun holds another, breaking it in half. He hands one side to Hyojin. 

They’re facing each other and he doesn’t know why he hasn’t turned back. But Hyojin stares at Minkyun’s mouth. He watches his throat move as he swallows. Addams apple on display and his own mouth feels dry. 

Minkyun licks his lips and then his fingers of the sticky residue. It really looks so good. Hyojin shouldn’t, but he wants to so bad. A warm hand slips around his wrist. Slowly his hand holding his forgotten side is drawn close to Minkyun’s lips. Hyojins eyes are turned down. He can seeMinkyun’s collar where his mole sits. He’s scared to look at him. Hyojins gaze slowly goes higher until their eyes meet.

“You’re not eating yours.”

Hyojin’s brain malfunctions. He can’t help but to stare. Minkyun takes the french pie into his mouth. His hand is pushed to the floor. Trapped underneath Minkyun’s. His face is close to his now.  _ ‘Does he...want me to eat that? Like from his mouth?’ _ Hyojin is confused and his insides twist. He takes the other part into his own mouth and bites it off. Turning away, he feels way too hot. His pajama’s feeling suffocating. 

For a second he puts his head down focusing on the taste of the flaky pastry. Minkyun moves closer to him again and Hyojin looks over. He kisses him slow and they both taste like the jam. The heat and the sugar, Hyojin could melt. He pulls away and Minkyun smiles at him.

Hyojin is confused for many reasons.

“Why’d you do that?” 

“It’s the way you looked at me.”

Hyojin is conflicted.

“Well...I was looking at the...how you ate it. Not  you,  really.”

“Hm. You actually like them a lot huh?”

“Yeah...”

Minkyun, must have decided to be the bastard version of himself today. Hyojin doesn’t hate that side of him, unless it’s directed at himself. Again his fingers pull out one of the purple packages. This time he doesn’t pull the entire thing out. Minkyun offers to feed him and Hyojin is wondering how they got here.

“Say ahh!”

Hyojin rolls his eyes. He bites onto it anyways. 

“Is it good?” Minkyun whispers.

Hyojin makes a noise and MK seems to accept that answer.

He pushes the rest into Hyojin’s mouth. He can tell that Minkyun is hard. Hyojin can tell. He’s turned on by this. Hyojin moans a little to spur him on. After he swallows it all, his mouth is pulled open. Minkyun’s fingers lay against his tongue and he sucks on them eagerly. It’s syrupy and salty and kind of gross but Hyojin doesn’t mind. 

“You eat so well.”

The fingers pull out his mouth. 

“Come here.”

Hyojin isn’t stupid. He knows what’s happening. He’s kind of excited but still wondering what the hell led them to this. He sits over Minkyun’s legs. As he moves, the hearts wobble on his head. Hands drag down his back and to his sides. That’s the way he likes it and it makes him shiver. Hyojin kisses Minkyun simply, moving his lips to his neck. Hyojin sucks his skin because that’s what  Minkyun likes. It’s almost like the first time they did this again because it’s been so so long. A hand presses between his legs and Hyojin gasps. Minkyun’s finger presses against him. He’s barely moving his hand and it’s driving him crazy. He moves his hips back and forth. Minkyun pulls his hand away. Hyojin is about to whine.

“Get up on the couch,” Minkyun says.

Hyojin stands, feeling a certain warmth between his legs. Sliding onto his back Hyojin lays with his legs pulled up.  _ ‘Thank fuck I bought a couch like this.’  _ he thinks.

Minkyun’s head pops up between his legs. Hands grab onto his thighs and drag him closer. Lips press against his clothed thigh right into the dip. Where soft skin would meet. He noses against Hyojin’s crotch, and he pushes forward.

His head is uncomfortable against the cushions. He’s still wearing the headband. Hyojin goes to take it off but Minkyun stops him.

“Ah leave them on.”

“It’ll fall off anyway.”

“Let them then.” Minkyun sounds so serious it’s funny.

“You’re into weird stuff,” Hyojin teases.

“No, right now i’m just into you. I guess you count as weird stuff though.”

Hyojin laughs light and airy. 

Sitting up on his knees, Minkyun licks his lips. Hyojin unbuttons his pajama shirt for him. A breath ghosts over his stomach giving him goosebumps. He closes his eyes. More than anything, Hyojin wants out of these stuffy pants. If he waits though, Minkyun always makes it worth his while. So he lets him lead. Kisses drag down his stomach. Ghosting low over his navel Hyojin is so hot. He lets his head fall to the side. A kiss is placed on the inside of his thigh. Teeth sink into his skin and Hyojin twitches. Everything is too hot and it’s starting to annoy him. His head is on the verge of going blank already.

“Minkyun....”

“Hmm?”

“Pants. Take them off.”

Minkyun laughs at him and Hyojin wants to be offended by it but to his brain now it just sounds hot. His pants drag down his legs and the cold air makes him sigh. It’s painfully clear that he’s wet though. Also, that he forgot what underwear he has on. A disgusting hue of pink with red hearts all over them. If he thinks they’re weird, Minkyun doesn’t say anything. He quickly pulls down his boxers and Hyojin bites his lip. Minkyun pushes his legs back again, without any type of warning his mouth is on him. Hyojin gasps. His legs rest on Minkyun’s shoulders as his tongue is buried inside of him. It’s definitely been  way too long since he’s been ate out. His tongue licks at him lazily. Hyojin shakes, his hands slide into his hair. Minkyun groans and drags his tongue over him. Hyojin moans. Minkyun’s lips wrap around his clit. His mouth, his tongue pulls him open and paints his body in ecstasy. If Hyojin were more of a poet that’d be how’d he describe it. He’s clenching around nothing. He’s on the verge of tears.  _ ‘Was I always this sensitive?’ _

Minkyun stops suddenly and Hyojin whines. A hand strokes his leg attempting to soothe him.

“Do you want me to finger you?”

Hyojin nods, he really doesn’t care because he’s a mess and his back is sweaty. He’s going to come soon either way. He can’t stand it but he makes a mental note to return the favor. 

Minkyun is slowly sliding his fingers inside of him. Hyojin wiggles his hips in frustration. One hand pinched his side making him stop dejectedly. 

“I’m close,” he mumbles.

The fingers inside of him twist and curl, he can feel himself clenching down on them. Then Minkyun is really fingering him and sucks at his clit again. Hyojin blinks at the tears in his eyes and his stomach turns.

There’s nothing to grab on to and the headband has shifted on his head. 

Hyojin moans and he can feel himself coming. It’s amazing and Minkyun doesn’t pull away until he finally evens his breathing out. He watches the fingers slide out of him and sees his own mess on Minkyun’s fingers. 

Like that Minkyun sucks it off and he looks way too into it. 

“You taste good.”

“Come here,” Hyojin commands.

Minkyun slides onto the couch over him and takes the headband off his head. Hyojin hears it clunk against the floor as Minkyun kisses him. Warm hands slide over his chest and one to his back. His dick grinds against Hyojin and it makes him whine again. This is counterproductive because now there’s a tongue down his throat and he’s getting turned on again. Hyojin pushes his shoulder and Minkyun stops.

“Wait, let me blow you.” he breathes out.

Minkyun stares at him shocked obviously but no way is he gonna turn it down. Hyojin is sure of that.

“Shouldn’t we wait a minute?”

“It’s fine.”

Minkyun bites his neck and Hyojin feels hot again. 

“Want me to lick you clean?”

Hyojin hits his arms and pushes him up. Moving to the floor Minkyun stands and undresses. 

He slides on his knees which fills him with instant regret. First, because the wetness between his legs is distracting. Secondly because he’s wondering if Minkyun’s dick has always been that, big.

“You’re shaking,” he says.

Hyojin isn’t nervous, no, it’s just he saw stars not too long ago. Yeah, he’s never given head though. 

Somehow that part always skipped him. 

Hyojin barely touches him but Minkyun gasps sharp and high.

“Have you done this before?” he asks.

“I’ve practiced.” 

Minkyun gives him a look.

“Don’t be like that.”

But he just stares and Hyojin hates that.

“It wasn’t with a dick...”

Minkyun’s eyes widen. 

“What. Was it a..banana or something?”

Minkyun is joking but it’s true.

Hyojin bites his lip before he says something reckless. It hasn’t been just that but other things too. It’s not as embarrassing as it should be, but it feels like he’s being judged. Minkyun is _judging_ him.

Minkyun laughs and his face is kind of red. He’s too happy about something like that. 

“Why are you laughing!”

“Cause..that’s cute...”

Hyojin does feel shy now.  _ ‘What’s cute about that?’ _

“I wish I saw that.” 

Minkyun’s voice is low and he’s looking at him. Hyojin squeezes his legs together. Swallowing the spit in his mouth. 

Ignoring that comment, he holds his dick and sucks along the bottom. Minkyun’s dick is  not a banana and it’s very apparent. It’s been inside of him yet this feels so different. Hyojin wants to make it good. Minkyun moans so it must be starting off ok. Holding onto his thighs, he drags his tongue up until he reaches the top.

“You can hold my head if you want.”

Hyojin goes slow sucking it into his mouth. It’s a new feeling that he definitely likes. Judging from the noise above him Minkyun likes it too. Hyojin moves his head back and forth. It feels like he’s concentrating too hard. This should be simple. Hyojin looks up at him and Minkyun’s face is red. He always looks pretty like that. Hyojin works his hand too and it gives him a moan. Watching like this is a lot, it’s turning him on. Maybe he’s a bit of a pervert too. His eyes droop til they close and he focuses on using his mouth. No hands grip his hair, it sort of makes him upset. Minkyun is being polite most likely. 

“Pull off Hyojin.”

Hyojin opens his eyes, letting Minkyun’s dick slip out of his mouth.

“You can do it in my mouth...”

“Fuck.”

Minkyun strokes himself. Hyojin waits because he’s not sure what to do. A thumb pulls on his lips once again.

“Say ahh.”

Hyojin blushes and frowns but opens his mouth. Warmth presses into his tongue again then Minkyun is coming. Minkyun does hold the back of his head this time but simply holds it. Hyojin swallows what’s in his mouth.

Minkyun flops back.

“Come up here and sit.”

Hyojin is lost as stands up, sitting on his stomach almost. Minkyun pulls on his hips with that look in his eyes. 

Hyojin doesn’t have to hear him say anything to know. He realizes right away that he wants him to sit on his face. He’s definitely going to die before the night is over. Yet he doesn’t want to say no.

So, he lets himself be positioned over his face. 

Minkyun slips a finger back inside of him and Hyojin wants so badly to squeeze his legs together.

“Ah Minkyun.”

“Let me clean you up, wanna taste you.”

Something about his logic is flawed and very flawed but Hyojin is weak. His knees hurt and his legs are almost giving put under him. 

Minkyun pulls out, pulling him to sit down on his tongue. Now he’s being eaten out for the second time but it’s much worse. In a good way though. Hyojin uses a finger to rub himself grinding his hips. Minkyun is stirring him up from the inside out. He can feel every noise he makes. His thighs are spread and Hyojin throws his head back. It hurts and he cries out. He can’t push his face away so he just takes it. Minkyun's mouth is hot and slick between his legs. And he’s coming again.

  
  
  
  


In the morning, Hyojin feels weird. Weird because he ate too much junk. Weird because he doesn’t want Minkyun to leave yet. Valentine's Day didn’t stop work though. Christmas can take a week and still people will have work. Not unless you take a day off, and that’s not the case.

He stares at his back as he puts a shirt on. 

Hyojin sighs. 

Minkyun turns to him and kisses him. A goodbye kiss. 

Hyojin follows him from the bedroom, watching him go towards the door. He opens it stepping into the hall. Hyojin’s eyes scan the room and he remembers something. 

“Wait! Take these with you.”

Minkyun turns to him smiling. Hyojin hands him the bag that he painstakingly put together earlier before he woke up. 

“Ah for me?”

“Yes. I...didn’t get to say it but, happy Valentines Day Minkyun and um thank you. For...staying with me.”

Minkyun smiles, his cat smile dimples and all. 

“Oh you’re way too cute,” he yells.

He’s pulled into a hug and Hyojin is sure that the whole hall could hear that. It’s fine though it’s ok. Because Minkyun is warm and he feels like if he thinks harder, he’ll ask him to stay again. 

Hyojin pulls back slightly to look at Minkyun’s face. 

“Will you come back tonight?”

Minkyun kisses him and Hyojin lets himself be pushed back inside.

Later he will wonder if Minkyun put himself in the position of being fired, because of him. But, also why would he do that? Hyojin knows the answer really but yeah, Hyojin decides, his first Valentines Day, was successful.

**Author's Note:**

> yeahh thank you for reading as always <3 ok this was self indulgent and it began with me wanting to write about hyojin and his love for french pie and we see how that escalated into this...but leave me comments please 💔
> 
> and happy valentines day from me 😙


End file.
